


[art] steam

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Art, Masturbation in Shower, Smut Swap Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: An empty shower room and a rare evening off from work.





	[art] steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimereCalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimereCalliope/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr!](http://afterdarkism.tumblr.com/post/174119888852/drawn-as-a-treat-for-himerecalliope-during)


End file.
